The present disclosure relates generally to heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems. The present disclosure relates more particularly to controlling air handler units (AHUs) to heat or cool buildings.
A building can include an airside system including an AHU and multiple variable air volume units (VAVs). The AHU can heat or cool air and provide the heated or cooled air to the VAV units via a supply duct. In some circumstances, multiple AHUs can control a single supply duct. When multiple AHUs control a single supply duct, one of the AHUs can act as a master AHU and control the other AHUs. However, if the master AHU fails, the other AHUs will also fail. Furthermore, to add a new AHU to a multiple AHU system, the new AHU must be integrated with the master AHU so that the master AHU can communicate and control the new AHU.